Transformer forks for two-wire to four wire conversion have been known for quite a long time. Usually two transformers are included in the fork, the transformers together forming the two-wire side, four-wire side and balancing side of the fork. In particular, it is previously known to form the transformers with two center point capacitors connected between two windings in the transformer on its line and balancing sides.